Hair holder systems such as barrettes, ponytail holders, and hair clips are popular systems used to hold hair and provide a user with an accessory with which he/she can add style to his/her wardrobe. The present invention features novel hair holder systems. Generally, the hair holder system comprises an outer component and an insertion component adapted to slide into and secure into a slot in the outer component, thereby sandwiching hair to create a unique look. The present invention is not limited to use as a hair holder system. For example, the present invention may alternatively be used on clothing as an accessory.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.